


“You’re really soft.”

by thenorthernwastrel



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenorthernwastrel/pseuds/thenorthernwastrel
Summary: Boyfriends teasing each other about hair.
Relationships: Walter Beck/Jasper
Kudos: 5





	“You’re really soft.”

“You’re really soft.” Walter lightly rubbed his face against his lover’s chest, facial hair creating an odd sensation against the smooth skin there. 

Jasper huffed. “Well we can’t all be adorned with _fur_.”

“Still, I thought any man your age should have _some_ hair on his chest— You are a _man_ , aren’t you?”

Jasper rolled his eyes and tried to shrug Walter off, but the man clung to him like a heavy leech, arms tightening around him and prickly face pressing even closer. Accepting his fate, Jasper brought his fingers up to gently comb his parasite’s beard. “I’m in my mid forties, Walter— I doubt my hair pattern is going to change any more than it has already.”

Walter opened his eyes and smiled up at him. “Oh yes it will— I give it a decade until you’re completely bald. That’s what happens: your hair leaves your head and migrates to everywhere else. Why do you think old men look grumpy all the time?”

The butler thought on this a moment, ultimately deciding he didn’t know enough about the subject to argue as his every instinct begged him to. “Well you’ll catch up with me sooner or later… Who’s going to look better bald, I wonder?”

Walter laughed lowly, making the bed shake a bit. “Oh no, Jas’— _I’m_ not going to go bald. I’m already covered in hair, where else does it have to go?”

“The _floor_ , perhaps,” Jasper grumbled, displeased with the idea of _Walter_ someday looking better than he due to unavoidable genetics. 

“Besides,” Walter turned his face to kiss Jasper’s palm, and sighed contentedly when the smaller man’s hand went to comb through his full head of hair instead, “you’re older than me. If we both lose our hair at least it’ll be your loss first.”

The butler leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, smiling at the jab. “And will you still love me when I’m old and gray?” 

“You may be old and _bald_ , but you’ll always be beautiful.”

Jasper took his hand away and groaned, feigning exasperation. “I never know what to say when you say those sorts of things to me.” Jasper may have been an old romantic, but preferred to express it through subtle actions and biting sarcasm; when Walter got _genuine_ he was taken out of his element. 

“Fine, you’re going to be old and ugly and nobody will love you, least of all _me_. That what you want to hear?”

Jasper smiled again, and laughed a bit himself. “You took the words right out of my mouth.”


End file.
